


While the Galaxy Turns

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Community: trope_bingo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Magic Space Ninja, Science Fantasy, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara (background/mentioned), Stargazing, Trope Bingo Round 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: After a busy day, both together and apart, Kagami catches up with his boyfriend in their rooms, cuddling beneath the wide window out on the wheeling galaxy beyond the star station Konoha.
Relationships: Shimura Danzou/Uchiha Kagami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Trope Bingo Round 14, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	While the Galaxy Turns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'AU: Space' space on my [Trope Bingo board](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/24550.html)!
> 
> I went through a handful of plans for this prompt (all in this AU, originally conceived for a KakaGai Week story last December) and originally had more plot, but it's not been a 'heavy plot' kind of time lately. Have some fluff with background worldbuilding instead~

Groaning as he stretched under the hot spray, Kagami ran his fingers through his hair and rolled his shoulders. He tapped the back of his wrist against the control panel and squeezed a little of the water out of his hair before stepping reluctantly out of the shower into the next room. Too-bright lights glinted off the tiles and the metal bands set in his wrists and Kagami winced, adjusting them to a more comfortable level before reaching for a towel.

A few minutes later, wrapped in a clean yukata and with a second towel still over his hair, he headed into the bedroom expecting his lover to have likewise brought the lights up to uncomfortable levels there. Instead they were completely darkened and the outer wall of their quarters - Kagami had wheedled his sensei pleading for these rooms based entirely on that wall - was translucent the entire way across the room.

The galaxy wheeled outside their window, and Danzou lay across their bed on the floor, chin on his folded arms, watching it. He radiated contentment and focus, and Kagami smiled as he watched for a few minutes, scrubbing his hair with the towel. It had been worth the trouble finagling these rooms for them, how much Danzou loved the view.

Kagami left his towel over a chair for the moment and went to join his boyfriend. Danzou shifted a little as he approached, twisting to look at him, and Kagami smiled, kneeling at the edge of the bed and putting a hand down to brace himself.

Danzou twisted and beckoned with a flick of his fingers, the metal set in his wrist gleaming reflections of the stars shining through their window between the red bands of his truest affinity. Red as Kagami’s own, though Danzou’s bands shone with faint whitish-green and earth brown tones where Kagami’s gleamed with both deep and pale blues as well. Kagami had always studied hard under Tobira-sensei’s watchful eyes - no Uchiha before him had mastered suiton so well as Kagami, and he took pride in it. And more in Tobira-sensei’s reserved but sincere praise.

Kagami settled close to Danzou’s side, just shy of lying over his back, and Danzou laughed quietly, stretching out a little more under his weight. Kagami purred, shaking his head and then dipping it to kiss Danzou’s shoulder, fingers trailing across his opposite shoulder.

Danzou shifted beneath him and Kagami reached further, past his boyfriend’s shoulder to find his fingers, twining their hands. Kagami sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing into Danzou’s warm, solid frame, their breathing slowing into a steady, paired rhythm. He smiled, curling himself a little lower around Danzou’s shoulder and side and feeling his heart settle into the same pace as his boyfriend’s.

He glanced up at the outside wall, lazily tracking the swirl of stars and the sweep of several incoming Konoha skippers; he recognised one of them as Hikaku’s and smiled slightly. Izuna would be in a better mood soon, then, he thought. Hikaku was almost a week overdue; he’d sent back word of the delay and that nothing was wrong, but Izuna got . . . cranky, nevertheless.

Kagami supposed he couldn’t blame Izuna for that, though. He smiled slightly and kissed Danzou’s shoulder, nuzzling his neck. Even Tobira-sensei got . . . well, Kagami wouldn’t call it _cranky_ , but he was definitely less happy on those thankfully-rare occasions when duty called Mada-shishou off the star station.

Mada-shishou’s mood on the even rarer occasions when Tobira-sensei was absent was simply not to be contemplated.

“How did your afternoon go? You were going to hang around the training fields for a while longer when we left?” Kagami asked, squeezing Danzou’s fingers and rubbing the pad of his thumb over his boyfriend’s lightly battered knuckles. They were more scraped up than they had been when Kagami - and Tobira-sensei - left the training fields.

Danzou huffed and curled his fingers more snugly through Kagami’s. “Torifu headed home then. Hiruzen, Koharu, and I stayed on to practice.” He made a displeased sound and Kagami hummed inquisitively, nuzzling his ear. “I think Koharu was hoping you’d come back.” he added.

Kagami’s nose wrinkled and he hugged Danzou tighter, listening to his half idle talk about the afternoon’s training. He brushed a hand over Danzou’s ribs as his boyfriend mentioned an injury, and he snorted. “Barely landed.” He took a deep breath. “It was hard, but . . . Tobira-sensei would have called it sloppy.”

Kagami growled softly. It was also ill-advised to try such severe strikes against a comrade without a more experienced chakra user present, or potentially a medical.

“I’m glad Saru chose you as a rival and not me.” Kagami said, then huffed, resting his chin on Danzou’s shoulder.

“Oh?” Danzou asked, head tilting, looking back at him.

Kagami gave another low growl. “He might not have eyebrows any longer, if he tried this nonsense on me.” he said, though, remembering a distressing few weeks when he was young and Tobira-sensei’s brother tried to send him away for a very long assignment. Kagami had been deeply unhappy and expressed it with his then rather less trained fireballs. Neither Tobira-sensei nor Mada-shishou’s scolding had been very sincere.

Danzou laughed, squeezing Kagami’s hand. “Only the eyebrows? Restraint.” he said idly, and Kagami hummed non-committally. He might have been tempted to do more damage than that a few times simply watching Danzou and Hiruzen face off, but his boyfriend was more than capable on his own, as Kagami reminded himself.

He smiled slightly at the thought, thumb rubbing over Danzou’s knuckles again.

“How did _your_ afternoon go after training?” Danzou asked, and Kagami hummed, shifting further against his boyfriend and idly stroking his side.

“Loud.” Kagami said, nose wrinkling as he thought about the meeting with the Uchiha elders he had attended in his shishou’s wake. He sighed, shaking his head a little. He knew they were important, and he even knew why Mada-shishou brought him along, was teaching him how to handle them, but it didn’t make them any less tiresome.

“Yes, I do recall you were with Madara-sama.” Danzou said dryly, and Kagami smothered a giggle against his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Mada-shishou had to do lots of yelling just to keep the Uchiha Advisory Council in check.” Kagami stuck out his tongue. “They’re awful. But they listen when he shouts.”

“Most people do.” Danzou observed. “Madara-sama is. . .” He cleared his throat.

“He’s _Mada-shishou_ , I can’t believe you would still say he’s scary.” Kagami prodded his boyfriend. “He’s Tobira-sensei’s partner!”

“Tobira-sensei is also terrifying.” Danzou said in a reasonable tone, and Kagami laughed. That might be fair. But not to _them_.

“Not to us on Konoha.” Kagami said peacefully. “And not to students!”

Danzou nodded. “Tobira-sensei doesn’t scare _me_ , no.” he agreed.

“But Mada-shishou does?” Kagami shook his head, tugging at his boyfriend. “Danzou!”

“A reasonable caution of Madara-sama is . . . only wise.” Danzou said, tugging at Kagami’s fingers in turn. “And while I admire the relationship you keep with him, it really only makes my caution more. . .”

Kagami hummed and kissed the curve of his jaw. Mada-shishou would never threaten his boyfriend - not so long as Kagami was happy with him - but Kagami could at least understand _that_ wariness.

“You scare people too, you know.” Kagami said playfully, rolling off Danzou and tugging at him at the same time, encouraging his boyfriend to follow. Danzou came willingly, settling on top of Kagami, pressing him down into the plush bed on his back. “Not me, of course,” he said with a grin, “but . . . some people.”

Danzou snorted a laugh, not quite smirking, and Kagami reached up to stroke his face, fingers trailing along his cheek, arm tightening behind his shoulders.

“Perhaps,” Kagami said, tilting his head up until his nose just brushed Danzou’s, their breath mingling, “I have an affinity for dangerous people?”

He initiated a kiss without waiting for a response, purring softly as Danzou swiftly deepened it, warm and gentle. Kagami let himself go lax beneath his boyfriend’s weight, a shiver running down his spine as Danzou’s tongue curled against his own, drawing the kiss out into something sweet and almost coaxing.

He was breathless, head a little spinny, when Danzou broke away. His own rapid breaths tickled Kagami’s cheek and he grinned as he nuzzled Danzou’s face, thumb sweeping back and forth over his cheekbone. The stars glinted off the metal bands in Kagami’s wrists and lit in Danzou’s dark eyes.

“You _are_ an Uchiha,” Danzou said playfully, and Kagami laughed, startled, “I’d go so far as to say beyond an _affinity_ to an _attraction_. Mm?”

Kagami bit his lip, grinning, and Danzou kissed it free of the grip of his teeth, nudging their noses together. “Maybe.” Kagami said lightly, voice low.

“I’ll have to make sure to keep working hard to remain so, then, won’t I?” Danzou said against his cheek, meeting his gaze.

Kagami’s heart fluttered and he shifted a little, winding Danzou into a snug embrace. “I have every faith you will _always_ be dangerous, darling. Certainly,” he smiled slightly, then gave his boyfriend a soft brush of a kiss, “dangerous enough to make _my_ heart race.”

Danzou grinned back, even as he rolled off of Kagami, twining his arms around Kagami and bringing him along. Kagami curled into him, purring contentedly as Danzou’s fingers found their way to his damp hair, combing through gently enough not to catch on the tangled curls.

Danzou smiled faintly, eyes straying back out to the view of the stars he loved so well, and Kagami closed his own, tired from a long day and content to rest in his boyfriend’s embrace, enjoying his absent caresses.


End file.
